


Let's Hope We Make It To Tomorrow

by airiustide



Series: Zuatara Month 2020 (Quarantine Edition) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Sweet, Teasing, because we all love zuko on the brink of his heart giving out when he's overly infatuated, katara plays with her hair in front of zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Day 2 of Zutara Month Quarantine Addition: WinterIt's just like any other night when Katara brushes her hair. Not when Zuko visits her home come winter. There's a lot the young Fire Lord could handle but watching his beloved display a show of her beautiful hair in front of him was certainly not one of them.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zuatara Month 2020 (Quarantine Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727200
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Let's Hope We Make It To Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> It's a day early, yes, but I'm too impatient not to post this any later. I haven't written a short in a looong while nor have I written anything for zutara month in 3? 3 years? Anywho, the idea was presented to me from a friend. (thanks @astrocito :D) Enjoy!

He can’t help but stare. She was just that good at getting his attention. Zuko laid out on his side, cheek rested on his closed fist. The snow had died down hours ago, leaving only the sound of the howling wind outside the hut they were put up for the night in. The fire crackled, adding mood to the silence in the hut with a relaxed ambiance. The single lit lantern by the bedside of their furs danced on the brown skin of her slim shoulders. Her blue robe was pulled to her shoulders. Katara's excuse? To prevent her hair from catching the edge of her collar. 

The hut Katara resided in was adorned in tribal artifacts and animal skin. Trinkets made of bead and bone clinked from the small brush of wind that escaped from the opening of their closed window flap. Crafted bowls and utensils were gathered by the fire. Wicker baskets laid splayed out with fruit and nuts and dried meats.

Hakoda’s hospitality was often over the top when the young Fire Lord came to visit. It was rare, unfortunately. Zuko’s time was kept with other affairs. Making an appearance in the Earth Kingdom was more dire than visiting his girlfriend. Every chance he got resulted in him being pulled away by the chieftain and liquored up until the man was drunk, silly and pestering Zuko about when he planned to wed his daughter. That would last until Katara came to Zuko’s rescue, gently reprimanding her father for bothering the Fire Lord and guiding the chieftain to bed with a kiss to the forehead.

“My turn.” Katara would greet Zuko, interlacing their hands; him allowing her to lead him away. 

Their night would usually end up with abrasive kisses and whispers about how much they missed each other before they drifted off buried in the warmth of Katara’s furs. 

Not tonight. She invites him to make himself at home, waiting for Zuko to remove his armor and boots before he slid in the furs and sighed. Katara sat down next to him, undoing her waist length braid and entangling her fingers through her hair. She makes a hum, casually pulling her robe over her shoulders before proceeding to release her bun and remove the beads holding her hair loopies in place.

Whether she was aware of it or not, that wasn’t clear. Throwing her thick curly hair behind her shoulders, slipping long, delicate fingers through the tresses and massaging the scalp. Katara encloses her hand over the comb made of whale bone lying next to her lap, coming up to glide it through her long hair. Zuko shifts in his position, looking up casually with her back turned to him and her hair brushed over her shoulder to expose her fine neck. But inside, he’s burning hot; wrecked with how lovely the very woman in front of him was. That she was here with him. Him. And after a year it was still hard to believe she chose him.

“Do you do that every night?” He asked. A hand reached out, coming towards the nape of her neck, admiring the exquisite curve. Zuko stops inches from touching her skin, balling his fist and burying it in the furs.

Katara’s smile was mischievous in every way, “Yup.” Tossing it to the side, caressing her hands through chocolate locks before lifting her hair and hanging it over her forearms. Katara chuckled, lidding cool, blue eyes seductively at Zuko. “Do you like it?”

Zuko swore white smoke escaped his ears. A blush burned his cheeks and he was red from his neck to the tips of his ears. So much for keeping a cool face. “Y-yes. I like it.” 

“You like it?” she repeated. Katara captured him, causing Zuko to fumble and stutter a ‘yes’. “How much do you like it?”

Her smile reaches her eyes. Zuko’s longing gaze warmed her. She was smitten. Despite acting all confident, she felt the intensity of his gaze all the way down to her toes. Making it hard not to want to kiss him. She twists her hair, allowing it to fall to her back but that only proves futile as she crawls to Zuko’s side and dips her head, awaiting for his answer.

He swallowed soundlessly, reaching up to cup her cheeks. Electric currents coursed through him, his thumb sweeping over the line of her cheekbone. “I l-like it very, very much.”

“Very much?” Katara comes in, resting her hands on his shoulders, 

“Very, very much.” Zuko corrected with a slow grin. His hot breath knocked against her parted lips. He tilts her head, oh so slightly, bracing himself for what he had waited for since his arrival. Finally, both hands slid in her hair, gently cuffing the back of her head. 

Without warning Katara falls into his chest, colliding her mouth with his; a delightful squeal escaping her. The two laugh, rolling on the furs and covering each other with kisses and warm embraces.


End file.
